The True Monster
by Thatzgirl1
Summary: Just a bit of Fun I love Marcus Hermione And think most people don't appreciate that opposites attract
1. Chapter 1

Heart pounding crashing loudly through the thicket of trees she had to get as far away from Harry as she could she would not let the Snatchers find him she had to protect him now that Ron had walked out on them. Her legs hurt from running so far she kept flinging curses over her shoulder , Her persuers far behind her she stumbbled and slid down a hill she was suddenly turned and tumbled into a strong embrace. Hand over her mouth a deep voice whispered in her ear .

"Quiet this place is safe the snatchers are being led away out of these woods by a false trail . No Wizard would understand traking the muggle way they seem to be under the delusion no one without magic could ever function in the woods." The hand fell away when the small girl didn't scream she turned to face a crouching Man no Wizard . Her eyes widened a bit at his mass the man was massive and seemed even larger filling up the tunnel she found herself in. "Come I'll take you somewhere safe we can talk I swear you will be safe." He added motioning to the tunnle ahead she nodded .

He led her down, down, down, the winding path for what felt like hours the man going at a steady rate for her tierd legs he even stopped at one point and pulled out a flask of water he took a drink then passed it to her she drank a small amount untill he mentioned it being self filling . He let her rest for a while then took off again helping her through the hardest part of the tunnel by lifting her up and through it. He bairly registerd her weight as if she weight nothing more then a coat or bag. They finaly reached what looked like a huge cavern the man infront of her grunted and streached to his full size startleing her She had been under the dilusion that she was used to large men being aquainted with the Weasley boys . She was wrong He stood heads above the tallest Bill and wider in the shoulder then Charlie she felt like a child comparitively bairly comeing to the man's chest she looked up into dark eyes a strong jawline had her knees weak again for an entierly different reason.

She had always loved large men they had always reminded her of her father .

"Welcome to 'Sanctuary' We are a underground resistance faction helping Half bloods and Muggleborns remain off the radar of The dark lord and the Ministry. We remain connected with the order but actively are more for helping family's with younger children find places outside of Hogwarts for their schooling. The more children we help learn their craft the more to rebel against the dark lord's rule. Now from what I could tell you were escapeing a group of Snatchers. That tells me your either a muggleborn or a order member , Your erattic behaivior also leads me to belive you were leading them away from someone or something. " The man smiled at her his voice rumbleing deep thunder in his large chest.

"Preceptive of you I was led them away from my Best friend I couldn't let them have Him. Thank you for helping me get away from them and leading them further away. But who the devil are you?" She asked a deep laugh was her reward.

"Sorry Forgot Name's Marcus come with me you'll stay at my place." He had lovely almost perfect teeth his canines had a slight turn off setting them from the rest of his straight pearly whites they were a charming imperfection on his chisled face. Her mother would love to have gotten her hands on them. He led her past stone houses they reminded her of Native dwellings like the American Pueblo Indian Tribe.

"This is beautifuly done transfiguration Marcus Stone is the hardest medium to utilise . Who is responsable for it I'd love to know more!" She gushed a large smile on her face a stunned look crept on his face .

"Granger?" He asked stunned

" Yes Marcus Flint. I Take it you didn't recognise me? " She giggled

"No but to be fair My head was so far up my ass back then I didn't pay much attention you were younger and Gryffindore . And I was just trying to survive in Slytherin never thought you'd even remember me." He blushed another endearing site to Her he pushed the door open to a larger stone house and let her sit down finally.

"Well I have always had a thing towards people I always remember everysingle person I meet. I don't know if its part of my Magic or just me suppose I'll never know . Even with it it took hearing your name to put tow and two together ." She smiled sadly

"Well some of the older familys have gifts of sorts sometimes not always helpful. Take my Family now not every single person gets it but my Family tend to get feelings on people I'm the first person to have it in almost 100 years Father hated me for it. Perhaps you are descended from an old wizard line Squib Grandparent I'd say. " He said blandly.

"I had always wondered about that I was always afraid to get tested at Gringotts . The wizarding world tend to not think genetics play a key in Muggleborns but thats just What Grindenwald helped Adolf Hittler ignore when he Killed 6 million innocent people . Its descusting to think the Wizards encouraged Hitlers delusions. When tested muggle blood and wizarding blood come out looking the exact same there is no difference. Sorry Matters on blood get me heated up I tend to go on ." She blushed

" Its ok I understand I was raised to think differently it took me years to understand the basics of muggle genetics. It took the patients of some friends and a lot of culture shock I've become quite fond of cinema. But you look fit to keel tail over top come I'll show you to your room you can have a kip and when you wake I'll have Potter brought back here I'll see to it myself I'll take my best Tracker." He stood and let her find her feet. He led her through the spartan house to a room that to her looked like a suite in the top hotel compaired to the tent she and Harry have been shareing.

"To be frank its so amazing that you'd willingly house us we could use the safety. If you have tracking dogs I have a sweatshirt of Harry's that you could use." She swayed as she sat on the large bed pulling her beadded bag out of her cargo pocket.

" That's what this place is for Safety and numbers we are safest together. As for dogs more of Tracking wolves they have far better smell then your avarage dog. " He winked accepting the shirt in her hand.

"Well once I have rested I'll brew up the best potions for your people any that you might have use of . When you find Him Tell Harry the Otter leads the way the stag shall be free. He'll understand what it means." She nodded

"Code Phrase smart I'll bring him here even if i have to stun him and carry him over my shoulder. You are both safe here and free to stay as long as you need. Now rest I'll see you soon ."Marcus Nodded easing himself out of the room leaving a wash of strong magic in his wake as strong as it was she knew it was only a small burst of what he could do. She felt it wash over her wrapping her like a cloak would. She felt safe for the first time in a very long time Her feelings had never led her wrong about anyone, she knew that one day Ron would turn on Harry and her but she had fallen for his amiable quality's he could be fearless and thoughtful when the need arose. He was more intelligent then he ever let on and could be incredibly caring. But he was a coward and ran when he should fight he let his logical analytical side get shoved to the side when jealous . She lay on the bed felt Marcus' magic settle around the rest of the house he must have left to go after Harry leaving her safe and snug in his protection. It filled her with a feeling she rarely had around men affection, He saw to her comfort and safety before leaving her alone in a strange house . Hermione rarely allowed herself to feel for anyone until then proved themselves in her eyes. Marcus Had thrown a curve ball at her She couldn't get a feel on him not like she had when they first met, He had screamed enemy in Hogwarts but now he was exuding such a different energy she couldn't quite put a finger on it . Not with his magic cradling her and luling her into the arms of Morpheus she let the warmth lull her into the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Keeping low to the ground as much as humanly possible was a challenge for Marcus his size alone being over 7 feet tall had it's drawbacks, But he always loved a challenge the thrill of the chase so to speak. He was blessed with the wolf's silent steps, he slid silently into the large bush outside of yet another hidden entrance to his home. He had over a dozen entrances to his underground compound , It had taken him and Terrance two months to chose and dig the tunnels with magic another two months for the houses and large underground cave. All traces of magic used dissipate over a while leaving little trace his home made with magic unlike other magical structures that were a part of magic constantly updated with Magic. That was part of why he used stone Transfiguration for the houses they were made to last . Only He and Terrence knew each entrance they allowed not only for multiple get away points but helped keep the compound safe he had alarms and other traps set for trespassers not accompanied by himself or Terrence.

Marcus let the wolf's senses come forward and start to track the scent of one Harry Potter. Being a werewolf while having positive attributes was not worth having the curse associated with being a Monster. Growing up He had been bullied about his looks and size called named like Ape or Troll hell even Monster, He just now had a reason to be called such. He had fought back told his parents he would never follow Voldermort that was when he knew he had no meaning to his own parents they had turned him over to Voldermort. And labeled him a traitor he was given over to Greyback at full moon and then left for dead, He still had nightmares about it. He woke up the morning after knew he could not go to Mungos he knew he had to dissapear, he walked as far away from the clearing he had woke up in and then apparated to the only friend he had left. Born to a Muggle Mother and a Wizard Father Terrance Higgs had befriended a young Marcus while getting their Hogwarts robes, Bold young sure of himself Marcus had taken the small boy under his wing and showed him how to pass as a pureblood in Slytherin. The boys had been through everything together and it was Terrance who had introduced him to the Muggle world slowly. It Had taken Terrence a while to beat it into Marcus' head that Muggles were just like him. Terrance's Mother was finally the key she had Mothered Marcus and treated him like Terrance's brother. She had finally pointed out that if he thought muggles were animals then Marcus believed she and Terrence where animals. That was finally the breaking point, Marcus was thrown for a loop.

The entire Higgs Family had taken Marcus in so tightly they considered him a Higgs, When he apparted into the Higgs living room the whole family scrambled to help him. Julian Higgs had taken one look at Marcus and knew what had happened to him, he had almost completely lost control over his magic. The whole family took it in stride and treated Marcus' wounds cleaned him up and got him back on his feet. Julian had even accompanied him during his transformations in his animagus form he was so lucky Terrance was even learning the transformation to help him. The only thing they could not help with is Wolfsbane it was expensive to make, and right now he could not access his inheritance from his great Aunt fortunately his Parents could not claim it he had written his account Manager and effectively "Died" and left a "Will". As his parents were not "Listed as beneficiary's" they could not touch the money or property he owned the down side is neither could he. He'd fight against the dark lord and then reclaim his property. A small rustling in the under brush made him pause and snap out of his thoughts. A Glowing Patrounus stepped in front of him tossing its antlered head and then spoke in a familiar voice.

" Flint I am willing to trade myself Harry Potter for the safety of Hermione." The Stag dissipated and left Marcus alone .

"Potter I assume you are around here somewhere masking your scent Hermione sent me she said to tell you . The Otter leads the way the stag shall be free. I will take you to her its a safe house, I 'm willing to give you a Wizards oath that she is alive and safe she even allowed me to take this." Marcus held up the sweatshirt to be seen. Harry whipped the invisibility cloak from his shoulders and leveled his gaze at Marcus not blinking.

"She would not have given you that sweat shirt or phrase if she felt she was unsafe no oath is necessary. Thought you would have taken his mark Flint." Harry stated a cool glare in his eyes. Marcus Lifted his shirt exposing the scars on his left side to the cool green gaze.

"He marked me alright Potter, I refused to take the dark mark and was left for dead simple as that." Marcus Stated plainly.

"Are those what I think?" Potters voice softened slightly.

" You would know better than most Harry you were close with Lupin. I was given to the same monster The professor met it helped me see a lot of thing I have been blind to. I was lucky enough to have my life and a new Family who helped me dissapear. Allow me to take you to your Family now Harry she needs to know your ok." Marcus let his shirt fall and held out a hand to the boy.

"So you help people now?" Harry nodded and allowed Marcus to help him up from his crouched position on the ground.

" I like to think of it more like sheltering a revolution for the ultimate good. " Marcus smirked and led the boy on through the woods.


End file.
